It's all about Love
by stonykitten
Summary: A collection of short, lossely connected lvoe stories. From drunken dates to awkard confessions and mexiacn soap opera rectangles it all comes down to love. Adult themes nothing to explict.


A/N: first FF7 story so be nice

**Warning**: this has adult themes, so yeah do not complain .… if you don't know what adult themes are you shouldn't be reading this O-o

So in neglect of other priorities this was given birth too

~x~

**Chapter I:**

**Isn't it better salted then sweetened**

They met at a bar. One was there flirting his fill with the girls and the cuter guys, while the other was on official mission of drinking his sorrows away. Even though he was supposed to be paying attention to his momentary salvation in the form of liquid poison, his eyes kept wondering to the attractive red-head who seemed to have all of those around him wrapped around his finger. He on the other hand chose to be invisible to others; that was his original plan anyways. The red haired man made this craving of solitude in a full bar to go away. The man wanted the younger one to turn around and stare at him with those mischievous eyes. Was it the alcohol or did the guy look familiar from somewhere?

As soon as he was done with his drink, the raven walked over to the one who caught his eye. Maybe it was the intoxication, maybe it was the annoying familiar inside his head, or maybe it was plain insanity inspired by constant brooding, but Vincent leaned on the bar next to the male of his desire and asked him one mere question. Reno was asked out for many things. Some too nasty to even be mentioned. The red-headed Turk never ever in his life was asked out to anything not related to striping his cloths of. Not in a bar at least. Aqua eyes narrowed slightly focusing on the man in front of him – he was attractive and oddly familiar but, hey it could always be the alcohol speaking…

The next morning Reno woke up with a splitting head ache, like he always did after the night of drinking. Like always he dragged himself out of the bed into his kitchen and fumbled around creating a mess in his spotless kitchen until he found his painkillers – he'll clean that later and effectively be late for work once again. The red head slid down to the ground, back against the counter waiting for the medicine to kick in. As soon as it did, he pulled himself off the inviting ground and wolfed down some pasta – it wasn't mouldy yet so it'll do. After the usual hang over breakfast, the red head took a shower, 'fixed' his appearance, cleaned the kitchen and dragged himself of to work.

Like usual he was late 30 minutes, his boss not even bothering to reprimand him – it was the usual deal after all and thus pointless to try and change. The red head sat at his desk covered with paper work and thunk'ed his head on the semi-soft table – he needed a nap. However, his usual after drinking nap was interrupted by irky thoughts that he was forgetting something important. He was sure it wasn't some form or paper work (because Tseng would be on his ass already) or a mission (Rude would be already dragging him out by his ponytail… yes they had a weird relationship). His slightly foggy wandering mind pushed forward a theory – it was something that happened last night. What did happen last night? Drinking, drinking, flirting and oh some more drinking. An annoying voice in the back of his mind said that something else happened in between getting plastered and dragging himself to his bed and that something wasn't sex. Aqua eyes opened slowly and starred at the wall in front of them – nope no answer there. Reno closed his eyes; oh it can wait like everything else did.

Vincent woke up the next morning, red eyes starring of into space – no hangovers, no headaches no nothing, the man was surely lucky, however there was no memory either. What the hell did happen last night? He remembered going to drink and he did get drunk, so that was not a problem and he was back to his current shelter unscratched, so he was sure there was no random – go-save-the-world-fights. So why was there a big black spot in his memory shadowing something important? His fuzzy mind half seriously ordered Chaos to move out the way so he could remember. The demon twitched inwardly – was his host actually attempting a joke? Few minutes later it finally came crashing down on the ex-Turk just what exactly the black spot stood for – with wide eyes and scrambling for a watch Vincent was half way out of his dwelling before he stopped himself. Ok, so he WAS drunk last night and he DID approach somebody, but he was sober now and what are the chances that the person remembered him. Even if he did, the red head was drunk last night, wasn't he? Now that he has sobered up, what he will think of the ex-Turk, there was a large (say the size of Gaia) possibility that he will feel repulsed, disgusted and frightened. Vincent sighed, what he expected, he was a monster after all, to sober eyes at least.

Reno's eyes opened once more, the feeling of something important being forgotten annoying him to no end, did he have a meeting with Rufus? No, if he did, he would have it tattooed all over his hands with permanent marker so he didn't forget it. … The Turk looked down at his hands and there it was an address and an hour scribbled down on his arm in what appeared to be a permanent marker. And, ok, it couldn't be a meeting with the blond. He was still wherever he went away with Tseng (ah, so that's why it was so quiet around here). Reno starred at the note at his hand. He was bored with nothing to do (the mountain of extremely important paper work didn't count) and there was nobody to converse with (waist a years supply of Tipp-ex to annoy them to be exact). He wouldn't ugly his hands for something non important anyways– it was probably for work (really Reno, in a bar?). With a trade-mark smile of his the red-head was out of the door to investigate.

Having a familiar-demon thing inside of you has many downsides, one being its annoying ranting. The demon was annoying poor Vincent to the point where he snapped and stormed to the designated café just to shut Chaos the hell up. Let the poor man run away in fright, wouldn't be the first time. And if it made the demon silence so be it. The raven was used to this kind of things. Being a freak lab experiment (or brooding in front of dead ex-lovers sealed in a tube) tends to cut down on ones social life. Chaos silently cackled. He knew who was the red head in the bar and remembered every little detail. Hey, being a voice inside somebody's mind is not fun and he needs some entertainment, causing mental pain to his host can only go that far. Vincent spotted a mess of red hair as soon as he stepped into the café. His mind screeching to a halt. It couldn't be…

Reno sat impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. People waited for him, not the other way around (not that he was late on purpose) and now he was subjected to sitting around waiting for someone to show up. He half contemplated that it was a joke pulled of by his co-workers. He wouldn't be surprised if it where. 'Reno?' the Turk turned around at the familiar voice, eyes widening at the figure clad in black before him. The read head at the moment actually begged every single deity out there that it was a coincidence…

~~~~x-X-x~~~~

They sat in a nice coffee shop; Vincent was keeping silent, and Reno was feeling uncomfortable. The Turk never took a relationship out of a bedroom or a living room, or a bathroom. Both of their minds franticly trying to remember what did happen last night (alcohol does make people do stupid things).

Reno soon began to get bored. Screw what happened, he woke up to worse things. His Aqua eyes wondered of to the man opposite of him. Vincent Valentine was a handsome man, he couldn't deny it. Not his type (he preferred little blonds instead) but breath taking nevertheless. He could understand how his intoxicate d mind accepted this, hell his sober mind wouldn't mind agreeing to a romp in the bathroom right now. All of this silence made him feel uneasy. Reno loved conversations (even the one-sided ones with Rude). Either he says something or I am going home, the Turk thought, the logical idea of him starting a conversation escaping him completely. Then again the Turk didn't really mind it that much, starring at the man in front of him that is. For once Vincent wasn't hiding behind his cloak and Reno could clearly see the curves of the man's body (can they really be called curves?), his eyes wondering lower locking on slim pale digits. He wondered whether those were as skilled in some more adult things then handling a gun. Aqua eyes widened as Reno noticed Vincent pouring salt into his coffee. 'Um, hey that is not sugar, yo' he pointed out. Differently from his expectations the raven didn't complain or ask for another cup but simply shrugged 'I know, I like to salt it.' Reno blinked at him and then burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow. 'And what is so funny?' the red-head put a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. 'Nothing, is there a deep romantic story behind it?' He smiled teasingly. Never in his life did the loud mouth Turk expect Vincent to sigh and smile faintly, or take his teasing seriously.

'Well, you might say so. My… Somebody I loved liked really sweet coffee... She used to pour a lot of sugar in it. Sadly, I had to drink that concoction with her. So when she… left, I decided to liberate myself from sweet coffee…' 'Are you joking?' Reno could not believe this. A life without sweet things (it's just coffee actually) and for some bloody woman? Unknown to him, that day Reno found out a bit more about Vincent then his comrades in AVALANCHE ever will. Vincent shook his head 'No…'

The rest of the time went past pretty amusingly with Reno poking fun at him and Vincent being his slightly stoic amused self. Truthfully, Reno never had such a good time (the times when his clothes where off included) and Vincent never ever believed he could have a proper human conversation, never mind enjoying it.

They met a few more times after that. They felt comfortable in everything they did, even their bodies matched perfectly. However, at that time they were stuck on the borderline – the fear of over stepping the white line far too many times and staying on the other side unconsciously pushing them away. Their meetings grew fever and fever, the gaps between them extending to weeks, months... Reno, as a ShinRa dog could not have a happy ending with Vincent –the hound against the exact same organization (it was against the rules made by life). After some time, Vincent stopped coming around Reno's apartment, and the red-head never bothered to seek him out…

'Reno, you are pouring salt in your coffee?' Rude uttered one of his rear sentences (one in every blue moon) 'Yeah I know, partner. Isn't it better salted then sweetened?'

A/N: short pointless and yuck oh w/e, there will be more to come… Don't ask me what possessed to write me this… I guess it's all the cheese and marshmallows I had


End file.
